Loves true story
by lilsexivamp
Summary: its my first stoy and i love it so far. its a sessxkags & miroxsango. hope you love it gets good! :p


Capture

Loves True Story

Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------Fluffy--------------------------------------

I really first noticed my half-breed brothers wench at bone eaters well. I had seen her before but not for what she really was. My brother was obsessed with a walking corpse. He was blind to the beauty blooming before his eyes, others pale in comparison to her. My name is Sesshomaru, I am a demon descended from another even greater demon. He may have been greater but his soft by a human. I didn't understand therefore I called him weak for loving a mere human. Now that I understand I have proper respect for my father. She was on her way to her time through the well. The times have degraded the land and people greatly. I approached her silently, she saw me when checking for witnesses to her travel. She fell back as if hurt, I smirked and knelt before her. She seemed to be paralyzed as she stared at my as if I wished to kill her. I was intrigued with the emotion that showed in her eyes. I wanted to see what others I could bring out in her eyes. I leaned over and kissed her briefly. I released the hold I had over her and turned to leave. As turned she asked very softly why, I turned back and sat in front of her. She sat there staring at me, and finally I answered her question. My answer stunned her but she still didn't understand it. My answer was not spoken; I reached over and pulled her to me. Her warmth was fading because of the snow that fell. I turned her around so her back was against my chest, my arms held her to not let her escape. As I held her I was intoxicated by her scent. I lifted her up and held her like I would my child. As I carried her away she fell asleep. I gently kissed her and then let her have me for her comfort.

---------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------- I was on my way back to the time I live and I was checking for anyone following me, I turned around and he was there. I never realized how big he was till then. He was really built and handsome. I had seen him before but I mean we were always on opposing sides. Before then his eyes were never so hypnotizing and sexy. I was a little turned on I must say. By the way I'm Kagome, an average girl stuck between two different eras. But anyways… last time I ran into him he was on a rampage looking for Rin. Naraku had taken her and he wasn't in a good mood. I have to say its sweet how he protects her at all times, mainly because he's so cold and is always so angry. I fell down when I saw him because I twisted to far on my ankle. I didn't hurt myself but I did far. He just smiled slightly as if I had done what he wanted me to. The ground was really cold too cause it was snowing. He knelt down and kissed me, I was in shock. I was a little scared but more caught off guard. I mean he kissed me! Then he just got up and left. He is a good kisser too. I wanted him to kiss me again. Right before he left after I was able to breathe again I asked him why. Then he turns around and sits right back down. I just stared at him trying to figure him out. The he pull me to him and won't let me go. I have to say I did like being in his arms, well really arm and a half. I was getting cold so didn't mind but I was really weirded out. Why was he doing this? I had been through a lot that day so I was really tired and he was warm. He picked me up and started to carry me off I fell asleep. Last thing I remembered was him kissing me and pulling me closer to him. He smelled really good too.

---------------------------------------------Fluffy-----------------------------------------------

As I brought her to my bed I undressed her and laid her to sleep. I felt it would be too much for now if I stayed, so I left to figure why the hell I had taken her. When she finally awoke, the day had begun. I had her brought new clothes and had a bath run for her. Then Kitsu a servant I assigned to her was to bring her to eat. I thought a woman servant about her age would be best for her. I was surprised at the amount of talking they had already done. They came in the room in a full out conversation, as if they had known each other all their lives. I was pleased with myself for making a good match. Kitsu left her to eat but she didn't see me at the far end of the table as she sat down. She sat down, examined the food, and chose a few items to eat. I walked up behind her and said hello in her ear, she jumped and blushed. She apologized and focused on eating. I asked how she liked the room she awoke in and got praise on my room. I told her to come and see me later that day; I needed to talk to her. I walked out of the room after kissing her cheek. I had other reasons to keep her here than just for amusement. It was about time I found a mate also. She intrigued me but her being human also disgusted me. I wanted to know why that was so. I also knew I lusted after her body; I wasn't pleased with the fact but knew it was true. She flaunted herself about but didn't know. So there was innocence to this act. She was astonishingly beautiful but yet didn't see it. My brother was blind to this I don't see how when it was so obvious. I thought he was even stupider right then. Not only did he not know how to use a sword meant for him to wield. Later on while reading and trying to figure how to get my way with her she came to me. She was as breath taking as ever even more so in the jeans and tank top she wore. She asked what I wanted to talk to her about since I asked earlier. I asked her to sit down ad relax, and I tried to cover my arousal.

------------------------------------------Kagome-----------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was shocked at what I found. The first thing was that I was naked. He had seen me naked I didn't like that at all. The fact did not bode with me well but what could I do. The second thing I found was that there was a servant in the room. I yelped and hid myself. She just shook her head and laughed. She told me she was assigned to be her servant here at the lord house. I nodded and still renamed hidden. She told me to come out already its not like there's anything she's never seen under there. I got up and she told me to take a bath it's in the room on the right and clothes are on the bed. I nodded and went to take a bath. When I finished I got out and changed and she was there. She was really pretty and young looking. She had pretty long blode hair and very skinny with beautiful eyes. She looked like a cat demon, but not fully, her name is Kitsu. All the way to the dinning room we talked about my life and Inu Yasha. She had a lot of questions about him, when I asked why she said no reason. She walked me to the table and told me whatever is here you can have, Kitsu left and I chose a few items. I could have sworn I was alone then I heard somebody whisper in my ear. I got scared and dropped my fork, after looking behind me I noticed Sesshomaru. I remembered Kitsu saying anything that is here I can have and I blushed. He asked about the bedroom I woke up in for some reason. I told him it was nice then he kissed me and left. I didn't talk the rest of my meal. I spent the day with Rin and getting to know Kitsu. Then later since he had asked to talk tome later on I decided to find him. I found him in the library reading. With out his armor and only one layer on he looked really hot, even more than before. He asked me to sit down so I did. He looked really relaxed except for the object in his pants.

--------------------------------------------Fluffy------------------------------------------------

She sat down right next to me, indian style she was facing me up against the armrest. She said she loved it here, and Kitsu and Rin are great company. I was glad to hear it. I asked her to stay for a bit Rin would love it if she did. She agreed and said only for a little. That was the only thing I wanted to ask her but I didn't want her to go. I leaned over and kissed her, gently placed my hands on her hips. I moaned when she opened her mouth to deepen our kiss, our tongues battled for possession. She moaned and I pulled her to me. I sat her on my lap and she wrapped her legs around me. I moaned and sliced the back of her shirt down the middle, her bra was gone soon after. Then her hips began to move in a circular motion over me. I moaned and pushed her back ad told her to tighten her hold on me. She did and I played with her out stretched body loving the moans and shivers of pleasure I received. I pulled her back up and asked here or bedroom. She said here and I smiled evilly. She got up and pulled off her pants. I moaned and she started undressing me. My god I loved her I swear, in all my years never had in been this good. All the other times it had been rushed and quick


End file.
